1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of microprocessors and, more specifically, to prefetching and caching within microprocessors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Superscalar microprocessors achieve high performance by executing multiple instructions per clock cycle and by choosing the shortest possible clock cycle consistent with the design. On the other hand, superpipelined microprocessor designs divide instruction execution into a large number of subtasks which can be performed quickly, and assign pipeline stages to each subtask. By overlapping the execution of many instructions within the pipeline, superpipelined microprocessors attempt to achieve high performance.
Superscalar microprocessors demand low memory latency due to the number of instructions attempting concurrent execution and due to the increasing clock frequency (i.e. shortening clock cycle) employed by the superscalar microprocessors. Many of the instructions include memory operations to fetch (read) and update (write) memory operands. The memory operands must be fetched from or conveyed to memory, and each instruction must originally be fetched from memory as well. Similarly, superpipelined microprocessors demand low memory latency because of the high clock frequency employed by these microprocessors and the attempt to begin execution of a new instruction each clock cycle. It is noted that a given microprocessor design may employ both superscalar and superpipelined techniques in an attempt to achieve the highest possible performance characteristics.
Microprocessors are often configured into computer systems which have a relatively large, relatively slow main memory. Typically, multiple dynamic random access memory (DRAM) modules comprise the main memory system. The large main memory provides storage for a large number of instructions and/or a large amount of data for use by the microprocessor, providing faster access to the instructions and/or data than may be achieved from a disk storage, for example. However, the access times of modern DRAMs are significantly longer than the clock cycle length of modern microprocessors. The memory access time for each set of bytes being transferred to the microprocessor is therefore long. Accordingly, the main memory system is not a low latency system. Microprocessor performance may suffer due to high memory latency.
In order to allow low latency memory access (thereby increasing the instruction execution efficiency and ultimately microprocessor performance), computer systems typically employ one or more caches to store the most recently accessed data and instructions. Additionally, the microprocessor may employ caches internally. A relatively small number of clock cycles may be required to access data stored in a cache, as opposed to a relatively larger number of clock cycles required to access the main memory.
Low memory latency may be achieved in a computer system if the cache hit rates of the caches employed therein are high. An access is a hit in a cache if the requested data is present within the cache when the access is attempted. On the other hand, an access is a miss in a cache if the requested data is absent from the cache when the access is attempted. Cache hits are provided to the microprocessor in a small number of clock cycles, allowing subsequent accesses to occur more quickly as well and thereby decreasing the effective memory latency. Cache misses require the access to receive data from the main memory, thereby increasing the effective memory latency.
In many applications, different types of data (e.g. constants, execution results, etc.) are used in different ways. For example, constants are read-only and are useful early in the execution pipeline of a microprocessor (e.g. for generating addresses of operands or for the early calculation of intermediate or final execution results involving constants). On the other hand, result data may be write-only (i.e. the results are generated and stored to memory but not used in imminent program execution). Performance of the microprocessor is in many cases unaffected by the point in the execution pipeline at which a result is updated to memory, because often times the result is not immediately needed again. Other data is read/write, in which the values are modified and the modified values subsequently used. A method for decreasing latency to each type of data, based upon access mode, is desired.